


Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man.

by setting_sail_indefinitely



Series: Kids are wonderful, magical beings. [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: confused vanity, cute and silly fluff, imaginary cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setting_sail_indefinitely/pseuds/setting_sail_indefinitely
Summary: Moses and Johnnybobs make an imaginary cake, leaving Charity confused. That's it. That's the entire story.





	Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was inspired by a James Breakwell tweet, so i don't take ownership of the idea, I just applied it to my favourite family. Also i'm sorry all my stories are so short, it fits my attention span tbh.

Tug Ghyll was filled with noise as Johnny and Moses were in the middle of a heated debate as they sat on the carpet in the living room, both with serious stern faces as though they were businessmen in a conference room rather than two toddlers.

Charity wondered over from doing the dishes to see what all the fuss was about, and stopped short to take a cheeky photo at the hilarity of the boys' faces to show Ness later. She finally tuned in to what they were saying.

"I like chocolate!" Moses repeated the same line he'd been saying for the last five minutes.

"Well it should be stwawbrry, cos it's what Chatty likes, and Noah likes, and I like!" Johnny replies with an air of authority, "Thas three," he holds up three fingers high in the air, "people, not just one!" he finishes by putting both hands on his hips and Charity has to hold in a laugh at the resemblance to his mother. She snaps another photo before intervening.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's all this arguing about babes?"

Both boys turn to look up at her when she speaks, "We is baking an imaginry cake mummy!" Moses  states as though she should have know this already.

"Oh yeah?" They both nod seriously.

"We're trying to decide if it should be chocolate or strawberry." Johnny continues.

She glances between the two of them, tickled by the troubles of kids, before coming up with a solution.

"Well, why don't you make two cakes? Then you can have one of each flavour." She thinks this is a fairly simple solution, and prepares to get back to the dishes thinking that would be the end of it, only to pause at the sight of their frowning faces, "What now?"

"We don't have enough ingredients!" they chorus in response, shaking their heads at each other, clearly this is another fact Charity should have already known.

The toddlers go back to their debate, unaware of the blonde woman staring at them utterly baffled. Slowly she turns and heads back into the kitchen, staring out the window as she cleans the dishes on autopilot.

The boys forget about their cake dilemma fairly quickly as they move on to playing with their dinosaurs, but it stays in the back of her mind as they drag Charity into their games getting her to fly the pterodactyl around the room.

It's hours later, after they've had dinner and put the boys to bed, and Charity is sat up against the headboard puzzled and staring off into space. Vanessa is reading some veterinarian magazine of some sort, as she often does before bed, when she notices how distracted her girlfriend is.

She places her magazine down on her duvet covered lap, "What's Wrong?" she places a hand on the taller woman's thigh to bring her out of her thoughts and offer some comfort as she's clearly distressed.

Charity barely seems to notice the gentle touch, she just glances at her girlfriend, mumbling "They didn't have enough ingredients.." before going back to staring off into space, clearly unwilling to offer any more information. With no other context or explanation, she leaves Vanessa even more perplexed than she was earlier.


End file.
